


How Far I'll Go

by Might_suck_but_thats_ok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I don't even know how to explain Coran's powers, Lance can be the bad guy if you fuck with the people he cares about, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Character Death, Multi, Natural Disasters, Nightmares, Pidge can control plants, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sendak runs a trading post, Superpowers, Telekinesis Matt, Torture, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), healer Allura, necromancer - Freeform, self worth issues, superhero au, they run around and save people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_suck_but_thats_ok/pseuds/Might_suck_but_thats_ok
Summary: The G.A.L.R.A facility was purposefully sabotaged, blowing it up and the project that they were working on got released, killing trillions of people. The humans that survive are mutated, given abilities that no one should have. The government is gone, and the populace is divided against each other.Lance never wanted to be a killer, but the world gave him no choice. It took away his family when he wasn't strong enough to protect them, and he swore not to let that happen again, even if that means giving up the last part that makes him human.On top of saving people from monsters, humans and mutants alike, Lance meets a mysterious guy with a malicious agenda. He will stop at nothing to get to Lance and killing is not an issue.Lance is strong, but everyone has a breaking point, and it almost seems as if the world is playing a game, wanting to see how much pressure he can take before he falls. And if he's to busy fighting for the others and fighting himself, who will be there to pick up the pieces when he's all alone and on the run?





	1. Karma is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is unbetaed, and I really want someone who can help me with fixing typos and such. And it would be nice to make friends and all that good stuff, so if you're interested, just dm on Instagram: @sammybojammmy 
> 
> Anyways, I'm just gonna see how people like this story and go from there. Usually I won't post a work unless I have another chapter written, but it only takes me a day or two to write so you will never have to wait long for an update, even if it's 2 a.m in the morning. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this?

 

(Lance POV)

Some call us the bad guys, monsters, and some say we’re misunderstood heroes… but it’s all about perspective and who’s telling the story. The person that I have trained through my scope would say I’m the bad guy. But the children he has tied up in his van would say I’m the exact opposite. A year ago I never thought I will kill someone. I never thought I will be on the run, driving from town to town, looking for a place we can call home.

There are a lot of groups out there, good and bad. We don’t really know what happened when the famous G.A.L.R.A facility exploded. A lot of people died, and those who were lucky enough to survive, either mutated or stayed normal. The ones who mutated… well, we’re freaks. I know I’m a freak. I shouldn’t be able to bend water to my will or summon it out of people’s bodies. I shouldn't’ be able to make storms and calm floods. It’s not  _ normal. _

Shiro has this cool metal arm that because a purple blade that can cut through metal, who just so happened to be _ one _ of my boyfriends. Keith, my other boyfriend, can turn into a purple cat man, complete with a tail, soft ears, and dagger sharp claws, which is pretty cool if you ask me. I am extremely lucky to have both of them, no thanks to Matt and Pidge’s evil plotting from the beginning  to get us together. 

Hunk, is practically an earth bender. He can sense vibrations in the ground, and is mostly fire resistance and bulletproof.

Pidge can grow any type of plant and bend it to his will, from herbs to giant carnivorous plants from Jumanji.

Allura can transfer energy from one person to another, heal wounds, and regrow limbs.

Coran’s ability is probably the most complicated out of the group. Anything he writes will come to life, but only the  characters that he mentions. He could write a demon, the boogie man, or maybe even a  _ god. _ But writing one of those into existence will most likely kill him, so we haven’t exactly tested that out.

And our last member was Matt, Pidge’s older brother, who is telekinesis. He’s saved us a multiple times by stopping bullets from hitting their marks.

The only member in our group that  _ isn’t  _ mutated in some way, is Hunk’s girlfriend Shay. Currently, she’s back at the house we’re staying at with Coran and Allura.

We were passing through a small town on our way to meet up with Allura and the others when we came across a small group of normal people, a population of 50 at least. Their leader asked us to track down a man that had been a part of their group, but when he was caught putting his hands on one of the kids, they kicked him out. In retaliation, the dumb ass decided to kidnap 8 kids at gunpoint before leaving. It would have taken these people days to find him, if they were lucky. It took us only an hour to track the pedophile down. Not a lot of vehicles work anymore, so it was pretty easy to find him. Hunk was able to locate him through the tremors he felt in the ground caused by the van the man had stolen. He stopped an hour away in a major city called Voltron.

That is where I am right now, positioned at the top of an apartment, my sniper gun set up to maim and kill. I’m the sharpshooter of the group and I never miss. A lot of strangers thinks that’s my power, the ability to never miss. And if it  _ had  _ been, that would been a waste because I’m already that good.

The man was currently filling up the van with gas he probably siphoned from the abandoned cars on the side of the road. I have my headphones in, having a grand ‘ol time, waiting for Shiro to give me the go. Castle of Glass by Linkin Park is playing softly in my ear as I line the scope up with Joseph Henderson’s head, and I get a feeling of almost peace. And that is majorly fucked up. I’m about to kill a human being, and I feel at peace about it. When had I changed?  _ What _ had changed?

“Lance, are you green?” Shiro’s voice filters through the headgear Pidge scrounged up.

“Yeah, I’m green. So can I take him out?” I ask. I  _ really  _ want to pull the trigger and blow this fucked up bastards brains out. 

“Go ahead. We’re all in position. Meet us down here when you’re done.”

“See you soon babe.” I reply with a small grin on my face, and the line falls silent. Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk are on the ground in hiding, waiting for me to take the guy down so they could get the kids. There are no plans for them to interfere, but they were back up in case something went wrong, like the man got back in his car.  _ Then _ I would be red.

The situation is under control though. This is a very simple task. We deal with a lot of bad people. Rapists, kidnappers, serial killers, murderers, etc. People _nobody_ likes. Criminals that should be in prison. But the hard part is dealing with our own kind, mutated people. We’ve run into some pretty fucked up, nasty people. People with powers that practically made them like a god. Even Coran’s nightmarish wouldn’t be able to wrote these people up. One guy had the Mark of Cain. You hurt him and you get hurt 10x worse. Another girl we met just a month ago could summon lightning and she burned a man to death until he was nothing but ash. Even with our own kind, we are each other's enemies.

Our world is far from perfect, I know that now. I knew that when Dad left us for another woman with less "issues", leaving Mom to take care of five children. I had to get two jobs to help pay the bills. We used to consider society fucked up, so what what is this? Hell? 

Sighing, I train all of my focus on the man down below. He seems so at ease, confident that he will get away. He probably doesn’t even think that what he’s even doing is  _ wrong;  _ and because of that, I know that he is a man who thinks laws no longer exist since there isn’t a government in place to enforce them. Well, he was dead wrong. Literally.

I breath out as I finally pull the trigger, and a single shot rings out, loud and clear in the seemingly vacant city. The man drops to the ground with a bullet in his head. I stand up with a triumphant _whoop,_ stretching my limbs. I look over the empty buildings around me forlornly, imagining the streets filled with noise and people laughing and chatting without a care in the world. Maybe that’s why all of this happened. We didn’t care, in the beginning, and now we do. Fuck, _now_ we care, after billions of people die and family lines completely wiped out.

Something suddenly glints across the street as the clouds that had covered the sun moved. It takes me a second to realize what it is, and I drop to the ground a second to late. Another shot rings out and all I feel is pain. I fall back onto the gravel, crying out in pain as I frantically press my palm against my wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.  

I can hear my friends panicked voices from the street below, worrying about me. They must have heard me when I fell. Shiro’s voice comes through the headgear, his voice full of fear and concern. “Lance! Lance was that you? Are you?” I can hear Keith cursing colorfully in the background

I shake my head. “Not… me.” I gasp out. “Got shot in the side. An inch higher and I would have bled to death.”  _ You need to get out of here otherwise you’ll be next. _

Apparently I say that out loud because Shiro’s voice bites. “We’re-  _ I’m  _ not leaving you, and no one else is going to get hurt.”

“Shiro-.”

“No.” He’s using his commanding voice and I groan because I  _ hate it  _ when he does that. “Me, Pidge, and Keith will stay and get you out of here.”

“Fine, whatever.” I reply a bit to harshly but I don’t care. I just got fucking shot and it hurts like satan's dick. “The other sniper is 4 buildings to the left across the street  on one of the upper floors.” They’ll need to take out whoever shot me before they can come get me. Otherwise Shiro and the rest will be in danger as well.

“Alright. Just- just hang in there.”

The creepy white van comes to life, and the doors open and close, and I assume Hunk and Matt are getting ready to drive the children back to the settlement they came from. Taking them back home to their families.

“Fuck it up man.” I mumble to myself, glancing down at my hand. My fingers are dark red and wet from my blood, and it makes me queasy. Swallowing hard, I look away and up at the sky. It would have been beautiful if I wasn’t so busy trying not to bleed to death on top of an abandoned building.

Guess that one saying is true. What goes around comes around. This is what I get for killing people… Karma, you fucking bitch.

“Pidge is going to cause a distraction while Keith and I come gets you.” Shiro informs me.

“Wait, you're not going to go after the guy who shot me?” I ask incredulously.

“You are our first priority, and you need to see Allura as soon as possible.”

Finally, Keith joints the conversation. “You can't go through  _ one _ mission without getting hurt, can you?”

“Wow Keith, I'm really feeling the love here.” I tell him sarcastically before biting out a groan as sharp pain courses through the wound. 

“Well it's  _ true _ .  Allura even said that you are more reckless than I am and that's saying something.”

I open my mouth to cuss him out and insult is god awful mullet when Shiro's voice cuts in. “Keith, that's enough. Lance had no way of knowing that sniper was there.”

“Yeah Keith.” I smirk up at the sky, imagining him glaring at Shiro and protesting, saying that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“And Lance… stop antagonizing him.”

I pout even though he can’t see me. They needed to hurry up, because I can feel myself getting tired, and I’ve learnt that that wasn’t a good thing, and that I _had_ to stay awake. I try to focus on anything to keep myself from slipping away. My music is still playing, except Linkin Park is no longer playing, and Lady Gaga is singing The Cure. I sing along in my mind, shouting out the lyrics to block out the burning pain in my side. The song comes in fragments, and I barely hear Shiro and Keith telling me that they were coming to get me. I want to cry but the tears never come, and I’m left just staring at nothing and everything, since the sky is endless and vast. God, why did this song have to come on? Of all the Lady Gaga songs I have on my iPod, this one had to be playing? I can’t even change the song unless I want to remove my hand from my wound.

Suddenly there is a loud rumbling, a familiar sound when Pidge uses his powers. Giant, thorny vines shot out of the ground, growing rapidly until they were as tall as the apartment building I was on. Then they curve over me protectively, like a shield.

Everything is so slow, and I can no longer hear my music playing. I force my eyes wide open, blinking hard a few times in an attempt to stay awake but it was a losing battle. It feels like forever but the door finally opens with a bang, which jolts me out of my sleepy state for a second before I relax again. Footsteps hits the grapple and subtly hands are all over me I can hear voices and I swear I heard Keith crying and cursing at me, but they sound muffled as if I'm underwater. I feel weightless and I can hear my heartbeat roaring in my mind even though it is weak and unsteady. 

The last thing I see is a pair of dark grey eyes and a blur of red.

 

...

 

**_“Lance.”_ **

_ “Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!” I shout, looking around for the voice, but I see nothing but black, writhing fog. For some reason, he, the voice, scares me. I can feel nothing but ill intent in the way he said my name. I take a tentative step forward and weightless shadows shifts, rising off of the ground like a feather being disturbed by wind.  _

**_“I’ve been waiting for you,”_ ** _ the voices says again, this time a little bit closer. I take a step back, and then another and another in an attempt to get away.  _

_ He reminds me off a wolf, stalking me like I’m prey. I picture him with glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth, and I feel threatened. I reach out to the fog, looking for the water, but I sense nothing. Fog is supposed to have water, so why isn’t this working!? What is this stuff? What is this place? Who- no,  _ what _ is he?  I turn around, or at least I think I do, and I start running. It starts of as a light chuckle but then he's roaring with laughter.  _

_ “ _ **_You can’t run away from me Lance. No one’s ever escaped. Besides, you’re special, and I collect anything that resembles unique.”_ **

_ “Fuck off, I’m not something that can be put on a shelf! And how the hell do you know my name?!” I shout, skidding to a halt, more pissed off now than scared.  _

_ “ _ **_You’re so contradictory. You want me to leave yet you want me to stay. Make up your mind.”_ **

_ “How do you know my name?” I demand, legs trembling slightly. So this is what it means to be stuck between fight or flight.  _

_ “ _ **_That pretty girl you helped save two weeks ago told me. She didn’t last very long, but she was brave, I’d give her that.”_ **

_ “Nyma?” I choke out. “Did you- did you kill her?” _

**_“That’s a nice way of putting it.”_ ** _That fucking bastard._

_ “What do you want from me?” I croak, my fists clenched tightly by my side.  _

**_“You.”_ ** _He says simply, as if it is no big deal._

_ “We’ll that’s not going to happen.” I spat, whirling around, searching for the voice.  _

**_“Are you sure about that?”_ **

_ “I’ll never be yours. I already belong to someone.” I snarl. Nothing happens. The voice disappears and for a second I am allowed to feel relieved, until claws rake across my arm. I shout as the cut deepens, blood flowing freely down my arm. An invisible hand grabs me by the throat and a tall, shadowy figure appears before me, finally revealing himself. He lifts me off of the ground, tightening his grip on my throat before tossing me into the black fog. Their is nothing underneath it, just more darkness and shadows.  _

**_“There will be consequences.”_ **


	2. Falling Inside the Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter for you! I realky like this one, and in the next chaoter you get to see Coran use his powers which is lretty exciting. I like his power the best because there's alot I can do with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to, you can listen to Falling Inside the Black by, Skillet. This song played RIGHT after I finished this chapter And I think it fits perfectly.

I was falling for a long time, reliving memories I want and had forgotten. The shadowy fog was like keys that was able to unlock doors I left sealed in my mind. I rewatch Mom’s death as the chemicals in her body, the same chemicals that altered me, destroy her. The shadows show me how my siblings died, how I had been too late to stop the mutant from murdering my siblings, and then watching Shiro kill the fucker. I had to live through being rejected by my family when I came out as bisexual. But _that_ wasn’t really a bad memory. I gave up being with my family to be with them. I gave up seeing my siblings every day to love them and hold Shiro at night when he couldn't fall asleep after having a bad nightmare, to fix Keith up after he got in a stupid bar fight.

Then I _finally_ hit rock bottom. I gasp as I sit up, grabbing the bedsheets as the falling sensation runs through my body. I don’t even realize I’m screaming until the door bursts open and I look up to see Shiro and Keith both mostly naked, staring at me in concern. My screams quickly turn into whimpers.

“Lance, you’re okay.” Shiro says reassuringly, walking over to me. “It was just a-,” he falters, and he’s no longer looking at my face anymore. I look down at my arm and sees the scratch marks that the figure had given me in my nightmare.

“It wasn’t a dream.” I tell him frantically, looking at Shiro with fearful eyes. This is going to happen again, I can feel it. He’s going to stop at nothing find me, and he will find us. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Shiro and Keith can’t leave me. They _can’t_.

Keith must have left the room because he comes back with Allura. She hisses sympathetically when she sees the five, deep cuts on my arm. “How did this happen? You were here the entire time!” Allura exclaims.

“He did it. In my dream.” I tell her, my voice raw from screaming. She doesn’t say anything else. She places one of her palms flat on my my wound. She closes her blue and pink speckled eyes, concentrating on healing me.

“In my dream. There was this guy and he…. he said he wanted me.” I began, my voice shaking slightly. The nightmare had been scary, yes, but I was more scared of the last thing he had said. _There will be consequences._

“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith says, pushing off of the wall.

I shake my head. “He said I was special. He knows my _name_. I-I didn’t even recognize his voice… and-and.” I have to pause for a second, pressing my free hand roughly over my eyes to quell the tears. “Shiro.” I don’t look up to see if he’s looking at me. “He killed Nyma.”

“The girl we rescued 2 weeks ago?” Shiro asks firmly, rubbing circles across my knuckles soothingly. I nod once, not wanting to think about it. I help her, and then she ends up dead… even when I’m trying not to be a fuck up, I mess everything up somehow.

“Well there's nothing much we can do.” Allura states for moving her bloodied hand for my arm. She looks sad at the news. “But if this man shows up again, tell us. I’m going let the others know we're dealing with a dreamwalker.”

I nod numbly. Allura leaves satisfied with my response, leaving me with my two boyfriends alone.

“We’re going to our room.” Shiro tells me before scooping me up suddenly. I let out an undignified yelp before throwing my arms around his neck.   
He carries me out of the room and down the stairs, passing by picture frames of a family that no longer lives here. We enter what appears to be the master bedroom. The curtains are pulled back along the long flight to filter through the blinds, and the place actually looks nice.

Shiro slid into the bed with me, wrapping his arms around my body while Keith lays down on the opposite side, facing me.

“We haven't done this in a while.” I mumble, burying my face into Keith’s neck.

“Allura said we could rest here for a few days before we go to the next town, so maybe we can go do something if you want.” Shiro says his warm breath ghosting on the back of my neck.

“Let's go on a picnic.” I suggest. “We haven’t done that since…” Since practically the entire world died.

Keith pushes the bangs out of my face, kissing the tip of my nose like I do to him when he’s upset about something. I smile for the first time since I woke up. Dates seem to have more purpose now. Before it was all about getting to know the other person and having a good time, but today, it is about distraction.

“I’ll go get it ready. You just get dressed.” Keith says, his violet eyes tender as he kisses me one last time before getting off of the bed and walks out of the room.

“We’re doing it now?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at Shiro over my shoulder.

He just shrugs. “I guess so.”

With a sigh, I climb out of his arms and head over the large bathroom. Allura, Coran, and Shay must have really worked their asses off to clean this place, because there isn’t a single item in disarray, and there is no cobweb in sight.

I quickly comb my hair, before running my fingers through the long, brown strands. I look at the mirror again and stare. I look at the scar running across my eyebrow. I look at the accumulating bags and I get to see just how long my hair is. And then I make the mistake of looking at my different colored eyes. Before the G.A.L.R.A accident, both of my eyes had been blue like my mothers; but now my left eye is just a normal brown reminding me of my bastard Dad. My eyes cause nothing but trouble. Whether people love it or hate it, it attracts too much attention. Usually I'm all down for that, but Shrio and Keith are always having to stop people from trying to kill me or kidnap me.

I wasn’t the only one who physically changed a Allura used to have brown hair but now it's just a silvery white color… but she doesn't get in as much trouble as I do… maybe it’s because they all thought I was a witch. Pidge told me once that having heterochromia iridum was a sign of witchery in most cultures.

I swallow hard and look away from the mirror, only to steal when I see Shiro watching me from the doorway, head resting against the frame. I’m frozen as he takes only two steps, and he’s standing close to me, almost chest to chest. he runs a finger over the scar on my face and I close my eyes, leaning into his touch. I feel I feel lips Touch my eyelids then my lips and I open my eyes smiling for the second time all day.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbles, staring at me openly with love. Touch my eyelids then my lips and I open my eyes smiling for the second time all day. He always knows exactly what to say to get me in a good mood. “Keith’s getting the food ready so we should probably go downstairs now.”

“Sounds like a plan. But uh, where did you put my clothes… and my waterskin?” I ask, looking down at my naked torso. Shiro hums to himself, looking me over appreciatively before I smack his arm and scold him. He just laughs, exits the bathroom and a second later comes back with another long, blue sleeved t-shirt.

He takes my hand in his and leads me back downstairs, where everyone else is, except for Allura who is probably resting after healing me _twice_.

“Hey guys we are heading out now.” Shiro tells them just as Keith emerges from the kitchen, picnic basket in hand.

Coran smiles, his orange cheeto puff mustache curling upwards as he smiles.

“Lance! Are you okay?” Hunk cries out, swooping out of nowhere and grabbing me in a big hug. I just chuckle.

“Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Allura.” I reply, patting my best friends arm comfortingly.

Hunk, Pidge, and I have been friends ever since middle school and we’ve stuck together ever since. We've seen each other at our worst

“Okay let's go.” Keith says impatiently, dragging me away from Hunk, who just protests weakly, not wanting me to leave.

“Remember to use protection. If I remember correctly, Lance has a major public sex kink.” Pidge calls out, never looking up from whatever gadget he is working on.

“You’re not funny.” I tell Pidge, my face burning up. He just snickers and I can tell Keith is trying not to laugh as well. Shiro is redder than I am.

I storm out of the house and down the steps, both of my boyfriends in tow. We walk down the middle of the cracked road hand in hand with me in the middle. The sky is cloudy which is perfect for me, since too much sun gives me horrible headaches and _that_ is not fun to deal with. Some of the houses are burned down or mostly demolished, probably from a mutant fight or because it almost looked like something had been thrown at the two story house.

Keith is carrying the basket with his free hand, looking a little grumpy but I knew he was enjoying himself. Shiro is carrying the blankets dutifully under his arm, a content smile displayed on his face. The park is about a 15 minute walk from where we are currently staying.

When we get there, my face threatens to split. It's like a small meadow with wildflowers popping out of the ground everywhere, a sea of yellow, purple, and red petals. We pick a spot, and Shiro spreads the blankets out before we sit down in a circle. We have rolls from the last settlement, gifts for rescuing their children along with a few apples and peaches.

“I got you something too.” Keith mumbles, his cheeks blushing as he pulls out a small container, and hands it over to me. I instantly recognize the small round blue fruit.

“Holy fucking hell.” I gasp, grabbing it greedily.

“I thought you would want some so I traded one of my knives for some.” Keith says, looking at the blankets as I stare at him in slight disbelief.

He looks up to find me still staring at him.

“What?” He snaps, not liking the attention. He knows he made me happy, and he's feeling bashful and doesn't know how to handle the attention, even if that is what he wants.  

“I have a surprise for you too.” I say, uncapping the waterskin.

I hadn’t been planning on doing this today, but it is the least I can do after causing enough trouble, even if the others wouldn’t agree.

Water, has always been my favorite element. The ocean, the rain, large bubble baths.. it sooths me. I wasn’t so surprised when I found out I was able to _control_ it. I can make my own thunderstorms, my own waves, and I touch it and it reacts. I think of what I want it to do and it morphs into anything I will it to become. At first, all of my commands were limited. I could move big globs of water from one place to another, but I couldn’t form them into anything. It took a few months until I could form objects, and then it took me even longer just to freeze it or heat it up. Doing that though takes up too much energy so I don’t do it often.

I call to the water, willing it to flow out of it’s container, and immediately think of what I want it to become, making sure every detail was correct. I hear Keith and Shir gasp and I open my eyes slowly so I don’t lose my concentration. There was a deer in front of us, looking at us lazily while a little fawn stood by her side, ears flicking in interest.

My lips curl up in a satisfied smile. Animals and humans had been the hardest, and only a week ago I was able to do form a dog, a form I knew well. I didn’t tell anyone because I wanted to keep practicing, making sure I hadn’t done it just by accident.

“This is amazing. When did you learn how to do this?” Shiro says, watching the deer move around freely.

“About week ago. I wanted tell you but I wanted to master it a little bit before I told anyone.”

“Can we… can we touch them?” Shiro asks me in a dubious manner.

I am just about to make the creature walk over to us when a loud ringing emits from my mind. Immediately the connection to the water deer shatters, and the liquid falls to the ground and I gasp in pain, curling in on myself. What was this? This wasn’t normal. There was no reason for me to get a headache this badly.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Shiro asks worriedly as I sob into my hands.

“Make it stop.” I cry out suppressing a scream as the pain grows and grows. It feels like glass is cutting through my brain, grating against each other relentlessly.

“...taking you to Allura.”

I let out a weak whimper before I give in and black out. Sleep will make it better. For the most part it does. The ringing stops.

...

**_“Can you make a deer for me?”_ **


	3. Painful Hypnogogic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyp·na·gog·ic (hipnəˈɡäjik/) - relating to the state immediately before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a fluff chapter! And I'm sorry that I didn't go TOO in depth into Coran's powers. You can always ask about it in the comments if you want to know anything else?

**_“Can you make a deer for me?”_ ** _He asks, his voice filling up the crevices in my mind.  Wait, he saw?? How the hell does he know I did that? Is he stalking me? Is this some sort of temper tantrum he's throwing, just because he got jealous?_

_“I’ll make a fucking sword and run you through with it.” I snarl, looking at my surroundings in a desperate attempt to find him, even though a part of me knew I wasn’t going to. This time, there is no black, infinite fog, but it is still dark. In front of me is a lake, the waves  moving slightly as if there is a breeze, but I feel nothing. Tall, foreboding trees surround the star reflecting lake as if the place is suppose to be a secret._

_He chuckles, as if the thought of me killing him amuses him._ **_“You can certainly try, but you will just end up dead.”_ ** _I fucking kill creeps like you! Don’t be so sure that I won’t be able to do it._

_“You’ve never seen me lose it.” I warn, can I kill this person in a dream? If I can get wounds here, then there is a high possibility I can kill him. He just has to show himself to me and then BAM. He's fucking dead._

**_“You’re not capable of losing it.”_ ** _He says with dark mirth._

_“Why am I here? Why are you stalking me?” I ignore the truth in his words._

**_“To keep you safe.”_ ** _Is he being serious right now?_

_“You are what is making me not safe. You need to go and get this into your pea sized brain. I. Don’t. Want. You.” I pronounce each word slowly and harshly._

**_“You don’t seem to realize that I’ll get you in the end.”_ ** _Now his voice turns cold, probably fed up with me not cooperating. Maybe if I piss him off more he’ll leave. It’s a stupid idea, and I will probably just end up getting hurt, but I wanted to get out of here. Even if the starry lake is pretty, the trees were creepy as fuck. I shudder involuntarily. I walk forward until my feet are almost touching the lifeless water. I can’t feel it. It’s moving but there is nothing I can connect to, so I know that this place isn’t normal. Something white appears on the lake, and I have to squint to see what it is. There is a singular white rose floating across the water, the waves delivering it to me by some unknown force. I don’t dare to pick it up. From here, I can smell the strong, evocative aroma._ **_“This is just the first of many.”_ **

 

…

 

When I woke up, I was in the same bed as last time. I groaned, pressing my hands against my eyes. Breathing in deeply, the roses scent was all that I could smell. It had taken over the air, contaminating it with it’s suffocating aroma.

“Can you smell that?” I ask Shiro, who tips his nose up in the air and gave an experimental sniff. After a second he shakes his head. “Why, what is it?”

“Roses… can we open a window? It’s like someone poured a perfume bottle in here.”  I complain. Hunk opens the window before I even finish my sentence. Gradually, the smell goes away, but it’s still present in the room.

“Was it that shithead again?” Keith asks, handing me a cup of water for me to drink. Only when I see the glass do I realize that I am thirsty.

I nod. “He saw us, at the park. He’s here.” I tell them urgently before downing the glass greedily.

“You’re not freaking out as bad as last time. You gave us quite a scare though.” Coran pipes up, looking down at me. Did the man realize that he had scared me the first time, and decided not to make the place as dark? Is that why I didn’t wake up screaming like last time?

“So if this man can contact Lance during the day when he’s _not_ asleep, does that mean he isn’t a dreamwalker?” Matt asks, looking over at Shiro and Keith, who did _not_ look happy about that idea. I don’t blame them. I don’t want this stranger to talk to me during the day, when it’s the only time I’m supposed to be _safe_ from nightmares.

Allura shook her head. “No he’s definitely a dreamwalker, except this one can cause his victims to fall asleep or pass out in order to contact them.” Allura has a journal of every mutant we run into, and the more friendly ones we bump into answers her questions willingly. What their abilities are, what triggered it, and how they use it.

“Coran, can you make a clone of Lance? We need to split up. Hunk, Coran, Allura and I will go with the fake Lance. Keith, you will go with Matt and Pidge. We will rendezvous here.” Shiro says, pointing at a point on the map that is spread out across the bed I am in. I lean forward a little to see where we are going, and it appears to be another small town. Greendale. There is a lot of green on the map, so it would mostly be rural and uninhabitable. Everyone mumbles their consent, and Shiro then orders everyone to pack everything up.

While everyone rushes around, packing up and taking their things to the cars parked outside, I stand next to Coran. The storywriter pulls out a notebook and begins to write, and a few seconds later he puts the pen down and reads the words out loud. He speeds through it, and I only catch glimpses of what he is saying. Coran has had to make clones numerous times so we can infiltrate buildings and confuse our enemies. They give away their positions when they open fire on the fake us, which is always their last mistake. When he is done, another Lance materializes beside him.  “He’ll follow me wherever I go, and will the same mannerisms and memories as you, in case your stalker is in fact watching us.” Coran explains as the fake Lance blinks at me for a second before smiling.

Totally creeped out, I head outside, and I’m shocked to find out that it’s already nightfall. It had been around noon when I fainted. It hadn’t felt like I was dreaming for that long. “Time feels a lot different when I'm with him.” I tell Keith offhandedly as he tosses our bags in the trunk of the van.

“How long did it feel last time?” He asks me as we climb into the back. Boxes of wire, books, and computer parts covers the entire floor of the van and seats. We carefully move them around so we have a place to sit.

“I fell for years.” I reply, smiling tightly at him. It had reminded me of when a fallen angel is cast out of heaven, and it takes them thousands of years for them to finally crash on earth.

The Holt brothers climbing to the driver and passenger seat and as usual, I silently hand Matt one of my CDs that I want him to play. He turns the car, and pulls out of the cracked driveway heading in the opposite direction of Coran's car. I glance back to see Shiro and the others, but all I see nothing. Matt finally turns on the music, cranking the volume up. As soon as I hear the first note, I’m grinning, and I’m not the only one. Everyone except for Keith starts singing.

 _Mama, just killed a man_ _  
_ _Put a gun against his head_ _  
_ _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_ _  
_ _Mama, life had just begun_   
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

The second stanza is my favorite part in the song because all three of us simultaneously shoot ourselves in the head. Only after I sing the lyrics do I realize that this is so fucked up. I literally killed a man half a week ago, and here I am saying on joyfully about a man who kills someone. But I have to admit, it’s still a really good song. It's just a little more relatable now. 

“Lance, please shut up. You sound horrible.” Keith finally says and I grin because I know he is thinking the exact opposite. Every once in awhile when he can't sleep because of his insomnia or after Shiro has a nightmare, I'll sing a lullaby or something soft so they can fall asleep. 

“Aw, I know you love my singing!” I laugh, poking his flushed cheeks, which is hard to see in the inside of the dark van.  

"Yes, but not when you're literally  _screaming_ it." He elaborates, 

His words cause me to frown. "It's not my fault there are a lot of high notes in this song. Besides, Pidge sounds worse than I do. Why aren't you getting onto him?"

"Because he's not the one sitting beside me." Keith says in annoyance. Which he probably is. I don't blame him though, I mean, I know I can be a _little_ restless in a car and at times too much to handle. Keith’s naturally a quiet person who needs a lot of time to himself. He’s not a social person like me. With that in mind, I just hum along with the songs and stare out the window, watching the trees blur as we sped down the empty road. At some point, he grabs my hand and I glance over at him. He offers a small smile in apology, and I lean over to kiss his smiling lips; and I silently accept it.

 

…

 

We pull up to a two story farm house that looks fucking massive. Keith gets out of the car and Shiro exits their van. I watch as my clone vanishing when Coran tells it to disappear. Shiro and Keith both disappear into the house, inspecting it in case anyone or thing is inside. I hold my breath until Shiro tells us it’s safe, and that there are enough rooms for all of us. We got lucky with this place.

I got out of the car and Matt pops the trunk open. Instead of grabbing his personal bag first, Pidge darts inside of the van and carefully picks up his box full of electronics and gadgets. Like usual, Matt slings his younger brothers bag over his shoulder before heading inside. Keith walks over and I hand him his bag before we to walk inside. Allura doesn't give us enough time to unpack before she pulls out the cleaning supplies, causing a few of us to groan tiredly. It takes about an hour or two to clean the house and get everything straightened up to Allura’s liking, and when I am finally done washing the windows and sweeping the floor, I start to explore the entire house.

The place is filled with cat stuff, which is horrifying. Whoever used to live here must have really loved each other in order to decorate their house like _this._ There’s cat lamps, cat dolls on the couch (which I really want to use as kindle for the unused fireplace), and a shit ton of cat figurines on the mantel.  Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ cats, but this is a bit excessive. I pick up one of them up, a black cat stone carving, and I turn it around in my hand before pocketing it to give to Shiro at a later time.

Everyone was mostly in their rooms getting their stuff put away. Matt and Pidge shares a room while Shiro, Keith, and I always get the master bedroom since there is three of us. Allura gets her own room, and Hunk and Coran room together.

I walk away out of the living room before heading upstairs to a closet I had noticed from earlier. As I pass by a window, I stop and pause, watching Keith and Matt outside, chopping up wood for the fireplace.

Mentally scolding myself, I continue on my way. I open the closet and smile when I don’t find shelves of linen.

It’s a game closet.

“Guys!” I scream, moving games around to get to the one I really wanted. Shiro rushes out of the room we are sleeping in. His metal arm is glowing faintly. He looks around me with a frown, trying to figure out what was wrong and why I had screamed.

“Oops, sorry Shiro. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” I apologize weakly. “But look! It’s Marble Run! I haven't played this game since I was a kid!” I tell him excitedly. He opens his mouth to say something when Pidge walks down the hall, stops and glances at what I have in my hands. He does a double take and also lets out a shriek of excitement. He grabs my hand with an eager smile on his face and drags me away from Shiro, who is just smiling endearingly at our childish behavior.

“Hunk! Keith! Guess what Lance found!” Pidge calls out, letting go of my hand to hide the game behind his back. Hunk shuts the door behind him and carries the last box over to the kitchen counter with a small huff before turning to us.

“He didn’t find anything dangerous like usual, right?”

I protest feebly. “It was one snake, and how was I to know that it was poisonous?”

“But you got bit. And who the hell picks up snakes anyway. Even Keith isn’t stupid enough to do that, even though he’s edgy as fuck.” Hunk reminds me as Pidge dumps the game on the hardwood floor. It makes a loud clinking sound and a fee marbles roll across the floor.

“I fucking heard that rock man.” Keith growls as he enters the room. There is a couple of large logs in his arms, and he dumps them in a basket by the fireplace. He eyes the pieces on the floor skeptically before bending down to pick up one of the marbles, his black hair falling in his face in an arresting way. “What is this anyway?”

My mouth drops in disbelief, and all three of us share a look before I stand up, grab my boyfriend's hand, and drags him into the circle. “You don’t know what _Marble Run_ is?”

Keith points to himself. “No childhood, remember?”

“That’s no excuse.” I insist, shoving a few pieces into his hand so he can help build the marble roller coaster with us. “Just put these pieces together and make sure that the marble will be able to go to the next piece.

When we finally get the contraption set up how we want, I hand Keith a marble solemnly. He takes it and drops it. We all smile in excitement as we watch it roll up and down, making the wheels spin round and round.  

We need more marbles.” Keith demands and I kiss him on the cheek happily before getting up to go look for a bag of marbles in the closet.

If everyday is like this, then the end of the world would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past weekend I got a marble run and I HAD to add it in this chapter. I brought it to school to play with during lunch, and it was super fun. We got a lot of weird looks from the tables around us but it's normal for us, considering all the weird shit we say and do all the time.


	4. Querincia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister got me sick so updates might be a day late. I will try and get another chapter uploaded tomorrow, but I make no promises. But the next chapter will be in Shiro's point of view!
> 
> And if you read In Too Deep, I am working on Chapters 11-13 and I'm really excited to get them to you guys to read. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was inspired by the storm that's passing through my city right now. I spent all day watching tornadoe videos, which was really fun. I really enjoy watching them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As soon as I wake up I groan, rolling onto my side. My skin feels like a million tiny needles lightly poking my entire body. I sit up noticing that the room is darker than usual even though the clock almost reads 10 a.m. With a small huff, I pull my fuzzy socks over my feet before I touch the cold floor. That’s one thing I hate about this house. It’s naturally cold. I walk over to the window, pulling one of the blinds down to look outside. Dark, obsidian clouds drift across the sky and there's a soft rumble of thunder the echoes in the distance. So that's why my skin feels itchy and restless. There’s a huge fucking storm coming our way.

Smiling, I let go of the blinds and crawl back into the king sized bed. I want to stay here forever. There is no one else but us, and it’s a nice change for once, to experience peace for this long. That will never happen though because Shiro and the others want to live in a place where they can help people with their powers. I know we can bring a lot of good to a lot of people, but can’t I be a little selfish? This place remind me of home, even with all of the weird cat decorations. Our room used to have some creepy cat dolls that would stare at us in bed, and the very first night I asked Shiro to get rid of them because I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep with them looking directly at me. My thoughts are interrupted by the loud creak of the door opening, followed by light footsteps. _Kieth_. He’s the only one that walks as soft as a cat.

“Lance, it’s time to get out of bed.” I hear him order, I think about pretending to actually be asleep but I decide not to.

“No.” I tell him stubbornly, burying myself deeper into the covers.

“Everyone else is already up, and Shiro told me to come get you so you can eat.” Keith elaborates some more, thinking that if Shiro is the one to order me to get up, then I will… he is dead wrong.

“Are we doing anything today?” I ask, seriously doubting it since there is a huge storm brewing outside. The only thing we can do here is chop up some more wood, clean the house, and gather supplies, which we already did this week.

“Nothing important.” Keith says without thinking.

“Then there is no reason for me to get out of bed.” I tell him, trying not to laugh. How many times have we done this exact thing?

“I should have lied.” I hear him whisper to himself.

“You would think you would learn after living with me for 2 years.” I tell him with uncontained amusement, peering up at him over the blankets. Then with lightning speed, I grab him around the waist, pull him into the bed with me, and wrap my arms around him so he wouldn't be able to leave. He protests and squirms at first, but eventually gives up like always.

“Did you sleep okay?” I hear him ask me once he's settled into the curve of my body. I bury my face into the crook of his neck basking in the relaxing atmosphere in the room. In the background beneath our breathing, I can hear thunder.

“Yeah… no dreams.” I inform him with a small smile. For a week, there were no weird visits, no white roses, which I still haven’t told my boyfriend's about. I am still trying to figure out what he meant by that. Was he going to send them to me in my dreams or in real life; and if so, _how_? Finding me again and leaving it for me to find? It didn’t make any sense. He made a big deal about wanting to have me, and now he’s leaving me alone? What is he waiting for?

“That’s good. Maybe the creep gave up.” Keith offers, but I know he’s wrong. Call it a gut feeling. The man had planned on giving me more roses. When I look over at the clock again, it’s almost 11 a.m. I unwrap my arms around Keith and sit up with a small yawn. I pull open my drawer of the dresser, and pulled out a blue tank top with the words, “Don’t Grow Up. It’s A Trap,” scrawled across it along with some ripped, black jeans.

We head downstairs and I am greeted by the smell of fresh bread, and on the dining table is a jug of what looks like apple juice.I knew for a fact that we didn’t have enough apples to make _that_ much juice.

“Pidge, did you grow an apple tree just to make apple juice?” I ask incredulously, eyeing the pitcher of Trees take a lot of energy to grow, more than flowers and giant vines.

“No. I pissed in a jar and pretended like it was apple juice.” The shorter boy deadpans as Shiro hands me a glass of said juice with a humorous smirk.

“You don’t have to be so disgusting. A yes would have worked.” I grab the cup of juice, wrinkling my nose in disgust at Pidge’s words. I pile up the muffins on my plate, which are still warm. Hunk usually wakes up before everyone else to make breakfast, so technically these should still be cold. Not really caring, I shrug absent mindedly and start to woof down my food. I groan, and I glance over at Keith and Shiro who are trying their best

“This isn’t a contest Lance. We all know for a fact that Keith is the loudest in bed.” Pidge says after taking a sip of his drink. I choke on my muffin, coughing at Pidge’s words. Shiro’s turns beat red and Keith looks as if he is about to shift and kill the younger Holt.

“Well uh, we’re going to be upstairs for a little while. If you need us we’ll be in our room.” Shiro tells everyone, grabbing Keith’s hand with his metal arm and drags their short tempered boyfriend upstairs.

Once I’m done eating and I start to wash up all of the dishes in the sink. I pull out my headphones and listening to Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry. I dance a little to myself, and it takes the entire song for me to clean the plates and cups, and I set them on a wash cloth for them to dry, since we don’t have a draining board. Music is important when it comes to my powers. It helps amplifies my emotions, and then in turn it affects my powers. Today, I was really feeling the strength of it. This storm is going to _big_. A monstrosity storm chasers would have loved to have seen.

As I’m heading upstairs, I hear Shiro let out a laugh, and my heart flutters at the sound. Now _that_ is music. I open the bedroom door to find Keith and Shiro flipping through the photo album I had managed to grab before I got kicked out of the house. They are both looking at my embarrassing baby pictures, the ones you know you’re parents will pull out when they meet your girlfriend or boyfriend. In my case, _boyfriends_.

“Guys, I hid that for a reason!” I pout, climbing onto the bed and peering over their shoulders to look. There are pictures of me covered in a blue, cookie monster cake, but it looks as if I ate a smurf. Another picture beside it is of me dressed up in a pink, barbie dress. My older brother and sister were smiling at me, and Mom was trying to hold in a laugh with her hand.

“ _Why_ did you go through my belongings?” I raise my eyebrows. The album had been buried underneath a pile of my clothes.

Keith is the one who “It fell on the floor. I was looking for one of your… hoodies and it just fell.”

“You were looking for one of my hoodies?” I grin and Shiro chuckles.

“This is why I didn’t want you to know.” Keith mumbles, staring hard at the floor.

A loud pattering sound comes from above, and we all look at the ceiling. I get off of the bed and walk over to the window, pulling the curtains aside and raising the blinds all the way up. The clouds finally burst and the rain starts to hammer against the roof relentlessly. The wind howls louder with every passing second. This didn’t feel right. Usually I love rain but this just felt almost malicious and violent.

“What's wrong love?”Shiro asks, putting a hand on my back comfortingly. I narrow my eyes and focus on the uneasy feeling, trying to figure out what is wrong. Thinking I would figure out it better if I went outside, I stand up and run downstairs.

The front door crashes into the house with a loud bang. The trees are whipping around with enough force to snap in half and the wind almost seems like it’s trying to drag me away from the house. The rain is unforgiving, instantly soaking my clothes and stinging my body as fat, hard raindrops smash into my skin.

From my peripheral vision, I see Keith walk outside and Shiro is right inside the doorway, watching us.

“We’re going back inside.” Keith hisses, making a grab for my arm but I step away from him, ignoring his look of growing concern. Lightning cracks across the sky like a whip, startling Keith.

“There it is.” I whisper ominously, pointing up at the dark sky, where most of the energy was coming from.

“Where's what?” Keith asks looking in the direction that I am pointing.

“It’s a tornado.” I say nonchalantly, watching the large clouds circle and start to form a decent sized vortex.

“Okay, inside _now_.” He grabs onto my arm successfully this time, still looking at the tornado forming in the distance.

“It's not heading towards us.” I reassure him, staring at the natural disaster forming in front of me. Would I be able to do that one day? Make tornadoes and hurricanes?

“I would feel better if we look at it from inside.” Keith begs me, tugging on my sleeve.

“Hold on babe, I just want to see it touchdown.” It was half way down already.

“ _Lance_.” My boyfriend's voice is strained and desperate sounding. Sighing, I start to turn away when another force makes the storm shift the tornadoes formation speeds up and grows double in size at a frightening rate.

“Someone is here.” I say aloud, connecting my senses with the rain so I can find whoever it is quickly before something bad happens. I push Keith inside and when Shiro looks out the window, his eyes widen in fear.

“There is a metahuman here, with wind powers or something, but, I’m going to go stop them.” I tell them reassuringly. The others were unaware of what was going on.

“How can you be so sure?” Shiro asks,

“I can feel the energy through the storm. It’s being manipulated.”

“We’re going with you.” Keith says instantly, but I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn’t want to… and Shiro… loud noises make him panic. The wind sounds like a goddamn freight train. It will just leave him in a wreck.

“I think, that you know that you’re unable to go out there.” I tell them, looking at violet and dark grey eyes. “So just stay inside and be safe. If I fail, then get Hunk to make a shelter or something out of rocks.” With that, I race back outside and across the tall grass, towards the small figure in the distance who stood right inside the tree line. Their power pulses through the rin, and it’s easy to pinpoint where their location.

There’s a short, blonde girl, maybe a year or two younger than me. When she sees me running towards me, she turns and flees. I give chase, gathering the rain into my hand before shaping them into daggers, hardening them into ice. I throw them at her, aiming to maim her. She uses the wind to push them away, and I have to duck as one sails over my head.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you but I need you to get rid of the tornadoe!" I shout, and I know she can hear me because she shakes her head.

I keep it up though, throwing ice dagger after ice dagger, hoping to tire her out or hit her at least once. All she does is run, duck, and dodge my attacks. She shouldn't have focused all of her energy to forming a fucking tornado, because she can’t really retaliate. I’m getting tired as well, so I decide to test out my new abilities. I picture a pride of lions with rippling muscles, sharp teeth, and claws. The image is clear, and they form easily, 8 or so predatory beasts, ready for me to command.

Without muttering a single word, I tell them to chase her down, to stop her from running.

They do just that. Their powerful legs propel themselves far faster than either of us humans can ever hope to run. One of the larger lions jumps onto her back, sending the girl crashing into the wet ground. It opens its jaws to bite her neck when I slam my power into it, stopping those perilous, dagger sharp teeth from sinking into the blonde's throat. The lion scrambles off of her and rejoins the others, who surround her, snarling with their teeth bared, responding to my anger. The girl just stands up, mud plastered all over her clothes, and faces the circle of lions fearlessly.

Her or us  

I form a solid bow and arrow made of ice, and I nock the arrow wordlessly, heart hammering in my chest as the wind grows louder and louder. Tree branches scratch my skin as they get sucked into the air effortlessly. They sting, but I shove the slight pain away. I’m running out of time.

“Get rid of it.” I order her desperately, not wanting to kill her. She says nothing just stares at me with resolve.

“I don’t want to kill you.” I warn, the lions shifting from paw to paw as they observe and contain. Her or us.

“Well that's what you’re going to have to do.” She spits at the ground in defiance.

With my heart choking in resistance, I release the bowstring. The arrow shoots forward and hits her right in the chest accurately. From this distance, even the wind couldn’t stop it. She wasn’t going to. Over the wind, I can't hear here choked gasp, but her mouth opens in a startled oh. She stumbles back a step before falling to her knees, blood trickling out from the corner of her mouth. Then she falls sideways, dead. The lions dissolve as soon as her body hits the ground as I retract my hold from the water, and the tornado also dissipates.

Her eyes are lifeless and the rain washes the blood away, but I can still see the hole in her chest where I had shot her. Trying not to throw up, I turn my gaze away from the fatal wound.

 _Fuck her for making me do that_ , I think harshly, feeling guilty as I march back towards the farmhouse. I should have shot her sooner. Shiro and Keith could have died because I _hesitated_. Why do people have to put me in these positions? Why can't they just live their own lives and leave us alone? She had no quarrel with us. Right?

That's another name was face I get to add to the list of people I killed. Shiro and Keith are outside on the porch, waiting for me. I manage a smile of relief when I reach them before they pull me into a crushing hug.

“She wouldn’t stop.” I whisper as I wrap my arms desperately around Shiro. They knew what I was going to do when I ran out into the storm, and they knew how much it would hurt me. That’s why they wanted to go with me. Shiro and Keith ushers me inside, my clothes leaving a trail of water drips off of my shorts.

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt are sitting on the couch together, brother holding brother as if to console each other. Coran and Allura are standing, pacing the length of the room in agitation. They all look up as we enter the living room and I hear Hunk’s loud sigh of relief.

“Can you give us the room for a bit?” Shiro seems to ask, but I know it’s more of a statement. They don’t even ask why we need the living room, why we're not going to the bedroom. Coran and Allura are the first to leave, and then Pidge and Matt, but they do so hesitantly. Hunk leaves after he gives me a hug, the front of his become wet as he pressed his body against mine.

“I’ll be okay.” I hear myself tell him. It’s true, I will be, just not today, and maybe not tomorrow. Hunk accepts that and leaves the three of us standing in the middle of room all by ourselves.

Keith tosses the wood into the fireplace while Shiro helps me pull off my cold wet clothes he leaves the living room for only a second before returning with my pajamas. I quickly put my boxers and dark blue plaid pants before sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Shiro sat down behind me, pressing his stomach against my back. I can feel his muscular chest through his shirt. He grabs a quilt from the couch behind us and drapes it around our bodies, holding it open for Keith to slide in as well. Our smaller boyfriend sits facing me, looping his legs over mine, entangling our limbs.

The heat from the fire feel strange on my cold skin but Shiro’s is more familiar and comforting. He feels like an overheated furnace. Keith runs his soft, pale fingers through my hair, and I hum in content. God I’m so glad they love me. Their warmth radiates off of them as I’m sandwiched in between, and I rest my head on Keith’s shoulder as he continues to play with my hair.

“She looked so young.” I tell them after I sorted through my thoughts. Keith gives me a sad look. “Something was wrong with her though. She-she was okay with dying.”

“You did what you had to do… and if I could, I would have taken your place and did it myself.” Shiro tells me, kissing my head lightly.

I would rather feel pain then let him go through that. His pain compared to mine is like a drop of water in a pool. But I will let him, if that’s what he really wants because they are my querencia. Shiro’s comforting words and Keith’s cuddles is what gets me through day to day. Every home can burn or we can flee from house to house, but they are constant, and _they_ are my home, not some structure I sleep under.

“I’m just glad you’re safe, loves.” I whisper, kissing the side of Keith’s neck. I had been so close to failing. I’m glad that I killed one person and saved 7 lives, I am.That is how Shiro will want me to think. To consider the good that came from something bad. 

But.

I didn’t feel that guilty about killing Joseph, so how is this any different? How is she less guilty of trying to kill my family, when Joseph kidnapped children to do who knows what to them?

What is so different?

 


	5. Give Us A Break God Damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually on AO3 on my phone, so when I upload a chapter, it looks like I wrote a lot, and then I get on the computer and it looks like I barely wrote anything. This chapter was just a... I don't even know to be honest. It's in Shiro's point of view, because if I did it in Lance's it would be so fucking depressing and there's enough angst and tension right now. 
> 
> Next chapter Matt uses his powers and other stuff happens. You get a face, but no name. And a place that they were talking about? Not really, but they can call it there own. 
> 
> On a random side note, while I was writing I heard my 8 year old brother say, and these are his EXACT words , "I suck boy dicks, but not girl dicks." Which, is probably one of the BEST things he has ever said besides, "I'd suck dick for a klondike bar." THAT one is my favorite because the commercial says, "What would you do for a klondike bar?" It was perfect. There's also, "cheeto puff dust up my butt," and a bunch of other stuff. I write this shit down guys because I want to tell him all the weird, crazy shit he said while he was a kid.

No one wants to go, but no one wants to stay either. While everyone was asleep, Matt and I found the girl Lance killed, and we buried her next to the tree she had died under.

“We’re leaving tomorrow, so get anything you think we can trade and we will head back to see Thace and get some more supplies.” I inform them and no one complains. We all felt a little restless and anxious to leave because of the incident yesterday. Even if we are metahumans ourselves, the others always made us nervous. It’s wrong to say that every single one of us is evil, but we’ve ran into enough of the bad ones to become wary of _anyone_.

Thace is a tall, buff man (human), who  lost his family to the G.A.L.R.A incident. Now, he has a trading post where he basically gave stuff away to help others and will take literally anything as payment. He managed to turn a gas station into his own little trading center all by himself. He's been robbed a couple of times, which is expected if you live on your own. That is actually how we meet him. We had been driving by when he started yelling for help. Keith wanted to keep going but Lance was already out of the car with his gun out and we were forced to follow. We found the men that took his stuff, and returned the lost items to him. Thace is the one who suggested we keep helping people, saving lives, stopping crime. We already knew each other inside out, could predict each so we went with it. Turns out we were good at it.

“We leave in an hour.” I finish after a brief pause and we all jump into action. We gather what we are going to trade in an empty large bin in the minivan on the kitchen table. There are a few of the blankets, books, some medicine that we found in a safe box, and some clothes that looked like only a crazy women would wear. We also found another rifle for Lance, but since we couldn’t find any bullets, it was useless until we managed to get some. Lance collected guns like Keith collected knives.

Once that is over, we start to pack up what little belongings we have. I only have a few pairs of clothes, a few books and a journal I rarely use. I have a handgun as well, but I usually just do hand to hand combat.

We are in our bedroom, getting dressed and packed, and Lance is hastily strapping his black, thigh gun straps onto his legs, checking the handguns first before slipping them in their holsters. His sniper gun is spread across the bed, which will soon be slung over his shoulder as usual. Keith on the other hand, is a bit more excessive. He has knives hidden in his boots, one strapped to his thighs and forearms, and he even has a knife hairpin that he has used to stab people with if he could reach any of the others. Lance was wearing white pants with a blue shirt that is the exact same style of Keith’s shirt except his is red. Keith is wearing his combat boots with some tight, black pants that he always wears. He has one blue jeans, and some sweats, but most of his clothes are black and red. I wore my usual black pants as well with my long sleeved, grey shirt and my old dog tags underneath my shirt, the cold metal kissing my skin. As I zip up my pants, I feel a hand slap my ass, _hard_. I look behind me to see Keith grinning at me with a sly look. With a smirk, I turn to Lance, who is already looking up, probably drawn to the sound of the firm smack.

“Hey Lance, do you remember that one time we dressed up as maids for Keith’s birthday last year as a surprise?” Keith did not like this story, mainly because it was very embarrassing for him, but _very_ enjoyable for us.

Lance’s eyes flick up to meet mine, and he gives me a genuine smile, even if it’s a little tired looking. “He-”

“Okay let’s go back downstairs.” Keith quickly says, grabbing his backpacks before walking out of the room. Lance and I laugh at the quick exit. Lance, when he finally stops laughing, he picks up his gun case, and walks out of the room with it over his shoulder as predicted, following Keith.

I took one look at the bed we cuddled in like a hundred other beds before heading downstairs, where I stop to glance at the faded brick fireplace. It had provided us warmth and melted the barriers Lance had tried to build last night. I turn and look at the table we all sat and ate at like a family, because that’s what we are now. We have no one else except for each other. When I get outside I get to the sun rising. The area is quite, something I have gotten use to out here. There is a bird or two chirping, a sound that would have been muffled by busy streets, phone calls, and music pumping loud in our ears. I can finally see the large divots in the ground made by the tornado, grass torn up and dirt fresh, caused by the wind funnel.

The minivan I will be driving has three rows of seats in the van, able to seat 8 people. The one in the back though, is pushed down so we can use the extra space to pack in some more supplies and items that we find. Coran and Allura is loading the back of our van with boxes from theirs in order to make room. I had spoke to everyone beforehand and asked if Keith, Lance, and I could have a rode all by ourselves.

“Keith can have the passenger seat. I want to be in the back so I can sleep some more.” Lance informs us as he moves away from the front side door where he usually sat, causing me to frown a little. Lance _always_ argued with Keith about sitting by the driver.

“Okay, sure.” I tell him instead of asking him what’s wrong because I _know_ what’s wrong. We get buckled in, and Lance lies down on the seats vertically, pulling a blanket over him, and doesn’t say a word as we drive away.

The 8 hour drive goes by agonizingly slow. It is unusually quiet and dreary, mainly because Lance was asleep. I’m used to the endless chatter and harmless banter between my other two boyfriends, and it felt weird not to hear it. Part of the reason is probably because Lance had a nightmare last night. It took Keith and I almost an hour to get him to fall back asleep. He was incoherent most of the time, crying and whimpering, but he must have known we were there because he clung to us as if we were his lifeline. He always says he’s fine but I know it’s a lie. Keith will eventually call bullshit if Lance keeps this dampened mood around. He can get stuck in these moods so easily, and we have to be quick to pull him out of it before we can’t and he he’ll have to find the strength to do it himself. He was strong before, but he’s so much stronger now.

Recently, I’ve been thinking more and more about before all of this. How I ended up meeting Lance for the first time. I had met him at the public library while he was a sophomore in college. Before I saw him there, he would be hanging out with Keith’s friends a lot. He was obviously the class clown, a flirt, everything my short boyfriend wasn’t. _This_ was the man that Keith had been pining for Lance for almost a _year_. I was shocked that he hadn’t pounced on the latino male. His long legs, striking blue eyes, and teasing smile had been enough for me to want to fuck him then and there. However, when I ran into him at the library, I was surprised, since he had a loud personality; but once I saw him read to the children, I knew why they hired him, why Keith was so hesitant to ask Lance out. He was too good for us. Pidge called bullshit however. He ended up getting us all drunk with the help of Matt, and we all confessed our feelings, and everything worked out.

“Hey Lance?” I ask experimentally, wondering if he is asleep or not. Even if he isn’t asleep, I didn't want to disturb his rest. I glance at the the rearview mirror, and I see his body shift a little.

“Hm?” I hear him say.

“Do you still want to be a teacher?” That’s what Lance had been trying to get a degree in college for. He wanted to teach little kids how to read and write, explain to them what the seasons meant and what all the different shapes were. It had been his dream. That had been one reason why he worked at the library. He would read to the children and they would ask him questions about what he had read. It was incredibly endearing.

“... where did that come from?” Lance now sounds as if he is fully awake now.

“Well, I was just remembering the first time we met and how you wanted a giant library in our home. When we settle down for good… I’ll make sure you can teach the kids or something, and we’ll have a giant house with a massive fucking library.”

“I haven’t thought about that in a long time.” Lance admits from the back, finally sitting up.

The rest of the ride is incredibly domestic. We talk about kids, which Keith is adamantly against but Lance and I both know he will change his mind once we adopt one. We talk about what our house will look like, how many rooms it’ll have and the stray dog or cat we will adopt. We talk about the library Lance will have and the walls Keith will paint on. When they ask me what I want, I simply say a cat, because I have I them. That's all I want. It’s cliche, and stupid sounding, but it’s true.

An hour later, the 7-11 finally comes into view. I park the minivan in front of Thace’s shop, and unlock the doors as soon as I turn the vehicle off. Lance shoots out of the van at record speed and promptly falls on his hands in his rush.

“Are you okay?” I ask in concern, carefully helping him up. He could have broken something or sprained his wrist or-

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m such a klutz.” Lance laughs, staying by my side. His eyes no longer seem tired and he also looks as if he will get better soon. I take his hand in mine and walk towards the gas station. I look over at the others and I can see Pidge running and jumping on Matt’s offered back, letting out an excited whoop before latching his arms and legs around his older brother. Hunk looks over at and mouths, “ _Lance_?”

I nod and he gives me a smile of relief. Everyone walks in excitedly, ready to say hi to our old friend and get some needed items. It’s a little hot but bearable.

“Get that freak away from me.”

I turn cold at those words, knowing exactly who they were directed to. Lance’s hand gripped mine tighter, and I look down to see his blue and brown eyes flash with hurt at the bearded man in front of us. He took one step back before he bumps into Keith, who just walkes inside.

_Was this guy fucking me right now?_

I move around so I’m still holding Lance’s hand, but now I'm standing behind him, wrapping my other hand around his waist. There is a warning growl beside me now, and I catch a glimpse of Keith’s eyes. There is a faint, yellow glow taking over the violet color. If he didn’t calm down, he would shift and kill this man.

His form is probably the most unnatural out of all of us. He is like one of the other shape shifters except his form looks as if it came from a movie or a book. Fantasy and make believe, a creature children would make up. He’ll grow purple fur and purple skin, along with a tail, claws, and abnormally sharp teeth. His eyes will turn yellow as well, like a cats, because that is exactly what he is supposed to be. A purple cat.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Keith threatens, hands slipping down to where his knives were.

“I think you need to leave sir, before you get hurt.” Thace spoke up, stern and angry, glaring just as hard as Keith.

The man laughs as if he’s superior than us. “I’m not goin nowhere! I was here first! If anythin this abomination is leavin!”

Keith took another step forward, dagger in hand and I can see purple beginning to creep over the back of his neck. Before he can do anything and before I can stop him, Thace grabs the man by the arm and flings him outside, cussing him out and using a few words I have never heard before. And I knew _a lot_.

“Sorry about that Lance. I promise you he won't ever come back here again.” Thace apologizes as soon as he walks back inside. He

“It’s okay.” Lance mumbles, pressing the back of his head against my chest.

“Keith, why don’t you take Lance and the others to look at everything? I need to talk with Thace about something.” I ask, an order underlying in my words. My dark haired boyfriend nods, and I pull myself away from Lance before Keith takes my place. He had been doing just fine until that dickhead showed up. With an angry huff to myself, I turn to Thace. He leads me to the corner of the store, up where he does his bartering and asks, “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I need to know if there is a dream walker that likes... certain people.” Thace has helped us in the past, finding us jobs and heads up if anyone or group was after us. If anyone knew about this creep, Thace would.

The man narrows his eyes before asking, “Are you in trouble Shiro?”

I shake my head and sigh, glancing over my boyfriends, before settling on Lance. “This man visited Lance in a dream and basically told him that he wants him. He likes Lance for some reason and seems to have bad intentions.”

Thace shakes his head in amusement and exasperation. “He probably likes Lance for the same reasons you like him. The eyes and the powers are a bonus of course. I’m not really surprised that someone is actually going to go this far to get him.”

“Still, I want to find this guy before he finds Lance.” I tell him in a low, serious voice. Thace gulps and looks away. I am ready to kill whoever is stalking us, whoever is stalking Lance. I’ll have no problems doing it, digging my hand through his chest or shooting him at point blank. It won’t bother me at all.

“I’ll see what I can find out. Just come visit me once a month to see if I can find anything.”

“Thank you Thace. If you need anything, and I mean it. Anything. Come find me.” I tell him earnestly, squeezing his shoulder slightly before stepping away from the counter. I turn around to go find Lance and Keith, but I find them standing right behind me. I widen my eyes in surprise and I am about to ask what is wrong, when I follow Lance’s gaze. My confusion just deepens.

Lance is staring in horror, at a white rose sitting on the counter.

 


	6. Welcome to Castell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write a sex scene for this, but I'm still self concious about it? So, most likely what will happen is I'll post all of the sex scenes as like a part 2 if you guys want. 
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr cause why not? It is called: goldifshislife
> 
> I had tried to spell goldfishislife but i got that instead XD it representsmy life perfectly I think lol. I have a few prompts and teasers on there of fics that I haven't posted yet. There modern au's and one is an areanged marrige between Shiro and Lance. I also want to wrote an ereri fic, but I'm not aure what yet. I'll start on it when I finish one of these fics. Maybe....
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if the ending of the chapter was a bit rushed.

"Lance, babe, what’s wrong?” Shiro asks, concern sketched onto his face. I am standing still, and I can feel Keith’s small hand touch my shoulder lightly, bringing me back from the verge of panicking. He found me again.

“W-Where did you get that?” I ask shakily, holding up a trembling finger to the rose laying on the counter.

Thace shrugs. “Some man came in here yesterday and left it. Said it was for someone and that they would come pick it up.” He looks at the thorny rose for a second before turning to me in confusion. “Is it for you? Did that man Shiro told me about want you to have it?”

How did he know we were coming here? How long has he been following me before he decided to make contact? God this guy was fucking creepy and possessive. I turn to look at Shiro, unsurprised that he had told Thace about the dream walker. I figured he would have done that. “The man,” I start begin, clearing my throat when I notice everyone is looking at me. “The man told me that he would give me white roses, to, I don’t know, when me over or some shit. But then nothing happened, I thought it was just a joke.”

“You didn’t think to tell us about that anyways? Just in case something happened?” Keith says in aggravation. His anger is justifiable. I should have told them everything that happened after that dream but I didn’t understand how he would give them to me. Would he follow me again and leave for me, like how he did now? Does he have someone who can grow plants like Pidge, and he asked them to grow white roses for me? If that was the case, then there are other people on his side. Or would he send them to me in another dream?

“I don’t know.” I mumble instead, eyes still locked on the pristine white petals. I couldn’t look away. “It just slipped my mind?”

“Thace, can Matt look and see who it was? I want to know what this man looks like.”

Thace nods, and I watch as Matt steps forward, placing one of his hands on Thace’s wrist. He closes his eyes and breathes, Thace doing the same thing. Matt, has telepathic powers. He can not only read thoughts, but look at memories. His ability is entirely touch based, so he can’t read my mind if he isn’t touch me, skin to skin. Matt can also share memories and thoughts with anyone. Being telepathic also makes him immune to any other metahumans with the same power. He gathers information for us, like a torturer would, except minus the blood and gore. It takes a few minutes before he opens his light brown eyes, and grimaces. His eyes are intense, burning with an anger I rarely see in him. It’s a flame that matches his heart and mind. He immediately beckons Shiro and Keith forward, and he puts a hand on both of them. He repeats the process with the Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. He hesitates when he gets to me. I grab his wrist and place it firmly on mine. Still, he hesitates. He looks over at my boyfriends, as if he needs their permission.

“Do it.” I growl. I need to see who this fucker is. I need to see who I- no, we are up against.

“Are you sure?” Matt asks tentatively, and once I give him a single nod, he closes his eyes. I follow suit, and I wait until I can feel him inside my head. At first, when Matt told us that he was telepathic, I stayed away from him, or I at least made sure that he didn’t touch me. I didn’t want him to know about my family and watch them die. I got over it though when I realized that he didn’t mean any ill will towards me. None of us asked for these powers, so I shouldn’t judge him as a person for it. Matt gently pushed an image inside of my head, a young looking man with long white hair like Allura’s, and yellow eyes like Keith’s weird cat form. He was disgusting. If he wasn’t such a creep, I might have called him attractive. Now he just looks like a demon.

When I open my eyes, they are staring at me. It’s the look a predator gets a scent, and their instincts take over. It’s unstoppable and nasty. They are furious, and they have that murderous glint that was adopted once this shit storm hit the fan in the beginning a year ago. They don’t who else gets hurt, as long as I, or any of the others, don’t get caught in the middle.

“Did he say where he was headed? Did he give you a name?” Shiro asks coldly, and I know he is memorizing every detail of the man’s face.

“I didn’t think to ask. I’m sorry.” Thace tells Shiro, and he sounds sincere in his apology. Almost like guilt or regret.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know what was going on.” Shiro reassures the trader, but Thace’s shoulders still sag.

“If I find anything, I will come and find you.” Thace promises, clearly looking for redemption, even though we told him that it wasn’t his fault, that he did nothing wrong.

“Can we look at your map? I think it’s about time we find a settlement.” Shiro asks, demanding to see it.

Without another word, Thace walks behind the counter and pulls out a map with every known settlement that is a few hours to a few days drive from his trading post. There are about 50 or so documented ones, and we all agree to go to one. Altea, a three day drive from here if we drive for half of the day. Without another word, my boyfriends guided me out of Thace’s shop while everyone else got into the other van.

We drove to nowhere in particular. At this point, Shiro wants to get us to a place where this guy won’t be able to follow us. We travel fast, speeding through abandoned neighborhoods and cities so we could leave the dream walker behind. With some turned on music, a little bit of singing and joking, it took my mind off of that stupid rose and stalker.

Several hours later, we reached a small town with a fence set up. Barbed wire topped the fences, and it sent a shiver down my spine. One thing I _hated_ about settlements like these, was that they remind me of a prison. Except, these people had good intentions. They wanted to keep the bad people out and everyone safe inside. There were several guards outside of the gate with large guns in their hands. Keith eyes the gate and barbed wire in disgust, but stays quiet, letting Shiro handle everything. I didn’t like this either.

“Roll down the window and state your business, how many are with you, and if you are human or a metahumans.” One of them shouts, pointing his gun at us. My hand drifts closer to the water pouch tied around my waist, waiting for the guy to pull the trigger.

Shiro did as he was told and shouted back, “My group wishes to register to live here. There are 9 of us and we are all metahumans except for one.”

Thace’s map had told us that this settlement welcomed everyone, so I am slightly puzzled as to why they wanted to know. Maybe there was a limit as to how many could enter? Thace never told us if that is the case. We watch as the man turns around and says something, and then the next thing I know, the gate is being opened and the guard is motioning us to come forward.

“Once you park I’ll have someone show you where to go to register and then you can get settled if nothing bad comes up.” The guard informs us, and Shiro just nods and thanks him before driving into the town.

_Welcome to Castell._

Sure enough, he pointed us towards a small house that had the words, “Registration” painted on a wooden sign. The words were big and white, easy to see in the dark.

“I’m guessing we have to go in there.” I say, unbuckling myself and getting out of the car. Shiro and Keith quickly follows suit.

“Well this is a nice place.” Coran pipes up, looking around at the clean streets and trimmed lawn. This is definitely one of the better looking settlements so far.

“There’s only one person in there Shiro.” Hunk tells my boyfriend, who just nods in return. The door is already unlocked so Shiro just opens it, showing ourselves in. Once all eight of us are inside, someone closes it. There is a small girl with copper like hair and blue eyes. I have to admit, she is pretty cute. Keith elbows me in the side, causing me to look away. He is glaring at me, a knowing look on his face. Smirking, I lower my head until I am able to kiss him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry babe, you can make me yours tonight if you want. Mark me so everyone will know that I am yours. Would that help?”

Keith lets out a little huff but says, “Yes, it would. But I hope you don’t have anything to do tomorrow because you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you. Jealousy is a nasty thing.” He whispered back to me, and my cheeks lit up with the idea of what Keith was going to do to me.

“Uh, gross?” Pidge says, and we both whip around, staring at the smaller boy in surprise.

“Didn’t your brother ever teach you manners?” I scold him before Keith can say anything rude. I can see Matt looking away as if he was guilty but didn’t want to have anything to do with our conversation.

“It’s your fault. You should learn how to whisper.” Pidge shot back, crossing his arms across his chest. Before I can say anything else the girl clears her throat, and in her hand is a stack of papers. Our conversation dies, and now she has everyone’s attention. “Hello, my name is Penny Miers and I am here to answer any of your questions and I will be showing you to your rooms during your stay here.”

Her eyes roam the room, curious as to who was going to be a possible neighbor. When her eyes land on me, I stiffen automatically. Her eyes go wide a little, and she just _stares_ at me. I can tell that she’s in awe, but still. It’s rude. Yes, I have one blue and one brown eye. Thanks for noticing. Shiro notices and clears his throat. Penny blushes a little at that and then goes on to say that we can stay for a week like a free trial run or something but after that we can either register to stay or leave. We could keep our weapons with us but if we used our powers we would all be kicked out immediately. The only time it would be allowed was if the settlement was being attacked or if there was a domestic problem. After the week is up, we would have to get jobs and actually pay for

She then hands us the form and a pen to write with. The form is simple to fill out. It just wants our name, date, blood type, allergies, if we have any family members, and if we are human or a metahuman. And if so, then what are our powers. I fill it out using one of the pens that are offered, and soon it is covered in black, messy handwriting. After we give Penny the form, she takes our picture using a polaroid camera and tapes the picture onto that said person’s form. Once all of that is done, she orders us to follow her.

We head back to our cars and grab a bag with our essentials in it then we follow Penny down several blocks of pitch black until we come upon an apartment complex. This city must have been growing, because it looks too big to be built in a boring, old town. Penny shows us to our rooms, Matt and Pidge, Hunk and Shay, Allura, Coran, then _finally_ ours.

“Are you three actually together?” Penny asks hesitantly, looking at the three of us, her gaze wavering on mine. Just pick an eye honey.

Shiro looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?” Even though the human population went down drastically, it is still filled with too many homophobes.

“N-No not at all. I was just wondering. I’ve never seen a polyamory relationship before,” She explains just as we reach our room. “Well, here we are! I hope you have a nice stay!”

She hands Shiro the key, gives us a smile, and then turns around with a small wave.

There is a small click and the door opens. Their is no electricity, so we quickly pull out candles and flashlights in order to look around. Soon, the walls are painted with a soft orange glow from the candles. The apartment is clean and surprisingly nice. The room we are staying in has a small kitchen, a full bathroom, and a _king-sized_ bed. The decorations are plain, reminding me of a hotel room. It’s too plain for my taste, and if we stay here I will definitely be able to fix it up. The three of us then drift back to our room and we unpack what we have in our backpacks. My few pair of clothes goes into the bottom drawer of the dresser, and the picture of the three of us at the beach goes on the nightstand. Shiro and Keith adds their own frames beside mine. Shiro’s is of him and Matt at some summer camp, while Keith has one of the three of us on our first date as a polyamory relationship.

I strip my clothes off until I am standing in my boxers. Keith and Shiro are doing the same, and as soon as Keith’s pants drop to the floor, I grab him and pull him onto the bed. He doesn’t even protest, doesn’t have time to really. I wrap my arms around him as our heads hit the pillows, then hum in content when he wiggles against me, trying to get comfortable. Our legs get tangled with each other, and I feel a dip in the bed as Shiro lays down on the other side of Keith, facing us. Usually I’m in the middle, but we switch it up a bit, especially if someone isn’t feeling well or stable.

Shiro’s arm snakes over both of us, pulling us all closer together. His metal fingers draw lazy circles on my hip, and I suck in a startled breath. _God that feels good._

“Shiro? Keith?” I say, ruining the silence.

“Hm?” They say at the same time.

“I love you.” I say, smiling as I kiss Keith’s exposed shoulder.

“I love you too Lance.” Shiro replies, his voice tired but full of warmth and returned affection. Keith just turns around and kisses me, never one for words but that kiss tells me everything. Keith doesn’t love lightly. I wink at Keith before I climb over our dark haired lover, before situating myself on top of Shiro. His beautiful grey eyes widen a little, then there is a smile I could kill for. He shifts so that he is on his back and his hands wrap around my waist lightly, holding me in place. Playfully, I lean down until my lips touch his in a chastise kiss. Taking his lips gently in between mine, I pull back, and when I let go he licks them. Once, this had made me flustered. Staring at Shiro’s hard chest and abs. Kissing him. Letting him hold me.

I had two blue eyes then. I had worn contacts for most of my life, since I got bullied for having two different eye colors. I was called a freak, a demon. Others called me fag because yes, I was attracted to men. At that point I figured that no one would love me without the contacts. Shiro proved all of that wrong though. When I showed him my eyes after just a few months of dating, he was ecstatic. He told me I was gorgeous, and that if he had known me earlier in life then he would have taken care of my bullies.

He makes my heart hurt to the point that the pain is enjoyable. It’s warm and throbbing.

“You sure you want to do this love? You already promised this to Keith tonight.” Shiro questions me, his hands massaging my ass with a sly glint in his stormy eyes.

I scoff at him. “Who do you think I am? Of course I can take both of you.”

Shiro nods before pulling into a deep kiss. It's heated and desperate, and I know now that he is no longer tired. “We’ll see.” He says after he breaks the kiss. 

_God damn it. I’m already breathless._


	7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd7FixvoKBw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my other fic that I had updated last week I mentioned that this chapter would be posted on Monday, but I accidentally one of the pages so I had to find it first and I did! So everything is good haha... It's a little rushed in my attention but I was so tired of editing and adding it so... I'll fix it on a later date. 
> 
> Would anyone want to see Shiro or Keith bottom in the future?
> 
> I'm honestly excited about the next chapter because I didn't have that planned at all but it was PERFECT. It's gonna be amazing guys.

(Lance's P.O.V)

 

Waking up the following morning after the brutal session of fucking, I realize that maybe it wasn’t one of my smartest ideas, to take both of them at the same time. Sure it had felt amazing and the aftercare was just as great, but now, I didn’t think I could move. My ass was  _ sore.  _ I groan as I sit up, peering at the empty spaces beside me. Confused, I throw the covers off of me and slowly pad out of the room quietly in search of my boyfriends. Just as I enter the small living room, the door to the apartment opens. Instinctively, my hands reach for my side where my water skin usually is, but it isn’t there. Keith walks in first, then followed by Shiro, a plate of food in his hand. My shoulders relax and my mouth starts to water when I look at the plate of eggs and fucking  _ bacon.  _ If that plate isn’t for me, I am going to fight someone for it; and there was no way in  _ hell _ I was going to lose. 

“Where have you two been? Where the hell did you get that?” I point at the food, ready to go godzilla on his ass if that wasn’t for me.

“Checking this place out. I wanted to make sure that Castell was safe even if Thace deemed it okay. Things could have changed since the last time he was here.” Shiro informs me, before handing me the plate of food. He gestures to the couch in the small living room and once we are all comfortable, Shiro starts telling me about what they found out. I snatch the fork out of Shiro’s outstretched hand, and I barely register him snort in amusement. I sit down gingerly, shoving food in my mouth in euphoria. This bacon was  _ so fucking good. _

“Apparently these people were able to round up some farm animals and breed them since their is a meta who can “talk” to animals per say.”

“So,” I say after licking my lips. “They can like, point at two animals and tell them to fuck each other?”

“I guess? How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn’t ask.” Shiro says.

“How is your hip?” Keith asks, hand snaking around my shoulder, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Sore and you know it.” I complain, shoving a forkful of eggs in my mouth. “You two were like bunnies last night. Animals I say! You had  _ no  _ self restraint. None whatsoever!”

“Hmm, well, you asked for it.” Keith murmurs lightly against my air, shivers racking my body from the action.

“I asked for mind blowing sex,  _ not  _ for you to make me disabled.” I retort, crossing my arms in a mock pout.

“You know you liked it though.”

I grumble under my breath, unable to disagree. I  _ did  _ like it, but they need to learn some god damn restraint. Next time it would be Keith’s turn. How would he like it if I had my way with him, no regard to the time or place?

Shiro makes the wise decision to change the subject, going back to telling me about the shops and jobs that were available here. Apparently the two of them will be working security on the fence after a few weeks of “training”. Pidge and Hunk will help the farmers grow crops, and Matt pans on help move the heavier objects with his mind. The rest of the gang were out looking for work already, and I had the urge to go do the same. I have no intention in living here without doing any work. Shiro and Keith would happily stay inside our new room forever but I didn't want them to baby me, especially with what is going on with that dream walker.

“Can I go out and look around too?” I ask, hating that I have to ask for permission, but if they don’t think it’s a good idea, then I have to respect that.

They a share a look before Shiro nods and stands up. He takes the plate that I had placed on the coffee table and takes it to the kitchen.

“You’d have to get dressed before you go out though. I don’t want anyone to see all of those hickies.”

“Wha-,” I start to say, walking to the bathroom and inspecting my body. There were hickies and bite marks all of my shoulder blades and chest.

“Keith, you are a fucking animal! How many times do I have to tell you to stop giving me so many marks?!” I shout, touching one of the bites in exasperation. I barely remember receiving these marks. But there was no way in hell I was telling Keith that. He would do it all over again.

All I hear is him laughing as I return back to our bedroom.

“Oh Lance, here’s your jacket back.” Keith says, rummaging through the bag before grabbing the greenish brown jacket out of it. He hands it over with a faint blush, and I can’t help but smirk as I pull the blue hoodie over my head and hand it to him.

Keith has always had this thing with my scent, and whenever me or Shiro leave for a few days, Keith will have something to remind him of us.

“Be careful okay? If you see anything suspicious then come straight back here. We might go out again and look at the vendors but if we’re not here then go find Allura or Matt.  _ Anyone _ in our group; and be back in a few hours.” Shiro tells me once I’m dressed and ready to go.

I nod in agreement, my hand resting on top of the satchel with my water in it. “Don’t worry, I’ll just make an ice dagger or something and sit their throat.”

“Or something.” Keith mumbles, kissing my cheek lightly in goodbye.

As I exit our room, I can see Pidge protest as his older brother drags him out of their shared room.

I hastily walk down the hallway, ignoring Pidge’s pleads to help him. Excited, I make my way through the semi busy street, paying attention to the street signs so I won’t miss the building Shiro had told me to go to. Inside were lists of places that could use help, and once I read the help wanted flyer for a teacher opening, I had the urge to scream with joy. How the  _ hell _ did Keith and Shiro manage to leave something this important out of our talk? Seriously? How could they?I ask the receptionist how to get there, and she hands me a hand drawn map with instructions on how to get there.

The school is set up in an old daycare center since the school had been decimated when the G.A.L.R.A facility exploded. Criminals were able to do whatever they wanted when the government crumbled. For some ungodly reason, people decided to take that opportunity to blow up schools, hospitals, churches, and jails. It got to the point where prisons across the nation released the inmates in an attempt to conserve human life. As I walk into the school, a woman looks up from a nearby desk. She excuses herself from the other women she was speaking to, and walks up to me with a bright smile name tag on her shirt that says “Holly”. She has short black hair and pale green eyes, yet she stands just a few inches taller than I am.

“Hello!” I’m Holly, the principle of Castell Elementary. What can I do for you today?” She asks cheerily, glancing at the crudely drawn map in my hands.

“Well me and my group was registered last night and we plan on staying here for a while so I figured I would look for a job; and I noticed that you wanted another teacher?”

“Are you interested in the K-5 position?” She asks hopefully, gesturing for me to follow her as she leads me to a door that I presumed is her office.

I nod enthusiastically. “Before all of this happened, I was actually getting my degree to be a teacher.”

We both sit down and she takes a moment to look me over, and I notice her lingering on my eyes.

“Are you a meta?” She asks, looking into my multi colored eyes curious, her head tipped to the side like some puppy.

“I am.” I answer truthfully not worried in the slightest that will react negatively. Is she had any inclination of hating me, then she would have looked at me with disgust or disdain. “I can manipulate water. Heat it, freeze it, and I recently taught myself how to form objects.

“Can you control it very well?” She asks, and my mind instantly goes to the meta’s who  _ couldn't. _ They destroyed themselves on accident, not knowing how much power to use or how to wield it. Elementals often died because they would somehow burn themselves, drown, or remove all of the air out of their bodies. It was nice that she was asking this, since I would be around kids all day. I wouldn’t want a potentially dangerous hazard to be around people who were so fragile and young.

I wouldn’t apply for this job if I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to endanger the kids.”

“Can you give me a demonstration?” She asks, leaning forward in her seat in interest.

I nod, smiling as I look around the room for inspiration. On the desk on the bookshelf is a picture of her at home, with birds on her arms. Canaries, a cockatiel, budgies… Swiftly, I pull the water out of the sac on my hip, and picture a single, detailed canary. I hear a soft gasp as I control the bird, making it hop around on the desk, and I surprise her by making it fly around the room.

Holly claps her hands together, her face beaming with joy as she watching the bird fly. “The kids are going to  _ love _ you.”

 

… 

I exit the building feeling excited and elated for the first time in  _ days. _

“Guys! Guess what??” I shout, barreling down the street like a little kid going after an ice cream truck. Shiro and Keith both turn around, and Pidge looks up the walkie talkie he had in his hands.

“I’m gonna be a fucking teacher!” I shout, pumping my fists in the air excitedly.

“Not with that mouth you aren't.”  Pidge smirks at me which earns him a smack on the head by Keith.

“It’s okay, we can fix that tonight.”

“Like hell you are!” I snarl at him. “I’m still hurting from last night you horny fucker!”

“Oh now  _ I’m  _ the horny one?  _ You  _ were the one who crawled on top of us and begged for it if I do remember correctly.”

Pidge makes a gagging sound, his hand reaching for his older brother dramatically. “H-Help me.”

Matt shook his head, not even glancing at his younger brother. “This is what you get for shoving me off of the bed last night and hogging all of the covers.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re so weak!” Pidge protests, then suddenly slaps his hands over his ears to block out Keith’s descriptive story of the first time we had sex. Pidge and Matt had been their neighbors at the time, and I wasn’t surprised if the two Holts were able to hear us through the walls.  _ Why  _ he was telling everyone that story is beyond me. Maybe it was traumatic for Pidge as our friends? I mean, who wants to know about each others sex life? But it does remind me of how I ended up with Shiro and Keith in the first place.

_ The first time I saw Shiro, I instantly knew he was Keith's boyfriend. He was leaning against one of the book shelves, wearing black pants and a dark grey sweater. I could see his muscles from where I sat, and I held back a groan as I watched him stretch, back arching and arms held above him. Fuck… All the things that I could do to him, all tied up and spread out for me like a buffet. Confused as to why he was here and flustered by the view of his abdomen, I opened the children's book and began to read, stuttering on the first few sentences before I was able to ignore the large man that sat just a few feet away. 20 minutes passed by with ease, my attention absorbed in the book and the kids I was reading to. Once I was done I went about asking the usual questions to the kids, like how they felt about the reading  and which part they like the best…  When the kids were gone, I turned my attention back to Keith’s boyfriend. _

_ “Do you have a question about the reading, sir?” I asked playfully, running my eyes slowly across his attractive face. _

_ “Not about the reading, no.” Shiro replied with a small shake of his head. He took a seat in one of the kid chairs, which looked  _ ridiculous  _ with him sitting on. I was honestly scared that it would break underneath his massive body. _

_ “Well then big guy, what do you need then?” I asked, leaning forward in query. _

_ Shiro let out to chuckle taking his hands into his pocket, pulling a small folded piece of paper. “Keith and I were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us this weekend, if you're available that is.” _

_ “W-why?” I stuttered in disbelief, not quite believing him for a second. I took the note out of his and read once. Then twice. And then a fifth time. What the fuck was going on?? It was their address, and it was clearly in Keith’s handwriting. _

_ “Because we’re interested in you.” He said with a small smile, his lips tugging to one side more than the other. “Keith’s pretty confident that you like us both.” _

_My face heated up as my eyebrows arched in indignation. Oh_ did _he now? Well then, I guess I better show him who’s boss. Cocky bastard needs to learn his lesson._

_ “So it would be like a uh, polyamory thingy?” I asked for clarification, lowering the slightly crumpled piece of paper. _

_ “Exactly, like a polyamory thingy.” Shiro said with a laugh, his silver eyes lighting up like fireworks against a moon backdrop. _

_ “Well shit, so you would be my b-boyfriend too?” I manage to stammer out once I finally got my brain wrapped around the idea. Shiro and Keith wanted me to be their boyfriend? The two hottest gay dudes at the university. Well fuck me sideways. . . _

_ “Ah, sorry, but I am a gentleman, so we would have to wait until the second date for that.” Shiro smirked, watching my bush darken considerably. _

_ I stared at him mortified when I realized I said that  _ out loud **_._ ** _ I quickly shook it off though and said, “Well then we should go on a date right now, so you can fuck me when I come over to your apartment.” _

“Lance! You there boy?” Coran says loudly, waving a hand in my face as I blink the memory away.

“Yup! I was just remembering a few things.” I reply fondly, glancing up at Shiro with my own look of endearment. I almost forgot that the world had already ended.

But not ours.

Our world was still thriving… for now.


End file.
